CORE LAB and CDMAS ONLY project. The aim of the research project is to mature human oocytes in vitro to study the effect of advanced maternal age on the meiotic process. It is well known that one type of chromosome abnormality, trisomy, is significantly affected by the age of the woman. We are studying in vitro maturation and chromosome segregation in oocytes retrieved from aspirations (visible follicles only) at laparoscopy for tubal ligation. We are currently collecting data from the patient information to form a collaborative data base. This data will include background information relating to reproductive, hormone, medical and medication, gynecologic surgical, smoking and drinking histories along with the surgical findings. The GCRC core lab conducts androsteindione and estradiol tests on the follicular fluid. The GCRC systems manager is assisting with data base design and analysis in conjunction with project C-001.